


The Most Important Meal of the Day

by infiniteeight



Category: Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, no real plot, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/pseuds/infiniteeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night before. Basically just new relationship fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Meal of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my day pretty much sucked today (er, yesterday, since it's past midnight) so I wrote fic to cheer myself up. When I have a bad day, everything is rainbows and unicorns for my characters, so have some sweet, sweet fluff.

It had been a long time since Alan had woken up next to someone. The few people he’d dated hadn’t lasted long enough for him to be comfortable with them in his space like that. He’d started to wonder if he’d exaggerated the quiet pleasure of it in his memory.

Blinking his eyes open to the sight of William Brandt sprawled on his stomach, arms wrapped around his pillow, Alan knew he hadn’t exaggerated anything. The extra warmth between the bedsheets, the scent in the air, the soft huff of Will’s breath, all of it surrounded Alan with the knowledge that he wasn’t alone. 

The sheets were only partly pulled up over Will’s back, leaving one shoulder and flank exposed, and the sun striped his skin through the blinds. The urge to touch was almost overwhelming, but Alan didn’t want to wake him just yet, not when he looked so comfortable and at home in Alan’s bed. 

After a few minutes just enjoying the utter relaxation in his body and the presence of a truly remarkable man at his side, Alan carefully eased himself up and out of bed. Will shifted and made a soft, sleepy noise, but didn’t wake. Silently padding into the en suite bathroom, Alan took care of the usual morning tasks before wrapping himself in a soft cotton robe and crossing back through the bedroom on the way to the kitchen. He carefully eased the bedroom door shut behind himself, and continued on with less tip toe care.

After last night, this morning should be… special. Happily, the kitchen was fairly well stocked. Sunday mornings had always been a personal favorite, even alone, and with the possibility of a companion on the horizon, Alan might have optimistically bought just a little more than usual. Now he found himself humming softly as he whisked eggs and diced ingredients for omelets.

Breakfast came together so smoothly, Alan actually paused when he was done and looked at the spread of food with something like amusement. “Time flies,” he murmured to himself.

Returning to the bedroom, he opened the door to find Will lying just where he had been before. Alan eased himself down to sit on his side of the bed and watched Will for a long moment. It was a pleasure to seem him so relaxed, so secure that he’d slept through Alan getting up and moving about. 

For a moment Alan wondered if he should put breakfast in the oven to keep warm and just climb back into bed. But even as he considered the thought, Will stirred. Smiling, Alan gently stroked a hand down Will’s back, enjoying the softness of the skin and the occasional catch of a scar against his fingertips.

Will inhaled, slow and deep, and then rolled onto his back, stretching his arms over his head and letting out a soft, groan. Alan’s fingers trailed over Will’s side and chest as he moved, and Will smiled up at Alan with sleepy eyes when he settled. “You look like you’ve been up awhile,” he said, voice a little rough still.

“Not that long,” Alan said. “But breakfast is ready, if you’re willing to get out of the bed.”

Will levered himself up into a sitting position. “Well, you’re not in it anymore,” he murmured, “so I think I can tear myself away.” He leaned in and kissed Alan, soft but lingering. When the kiss ended, Alan hummed in pleasure and caught Will’s lips again, a little heat coming into the caress now. There was laughter in Will’s voice and eyes when he pulled back to speak. “I thought we were going to have breakfast?”

Alan chuckled. “We were. We are.” He gave Will another quick kiss anyway. “Meet me in the dining area?”

“Sounds good,” Will agreed. 

While Will went through his own morning routine, Alan arranged breakfast on the table. Placemats and utensils, mugs already full of coffee and glasses for orange juice, which he set in a glass pitcher on the table. Cream and sugar for the coffee went on the table next to the pitcher and were joined by a plate of chocolate croissants on one side and toast on the other, with two different jams. Returning to the kitchen, he slid one omelet onto each plate.

“Wow.” Alan looked up to find Will, dressed in pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt, standing in the entrance to the small dining area, clear surprise on his face as he took in the spread. For a moment Alan wondered if he’d overstepped, but then a tentative smile curled Will’s lips. “Is there bacon?” Will asked. He knew there was, of course; the kitchen still smelled of it. “It can’t be the perfect breakfast without bacon.”

“Of course there’s bacon,” Alan said, smiling at him. He shifted an extra couple of strips onto Will’s plate before lifting both and stepping out of the kitchen and into the dining area. “Have a seat,” he nodded at Will’s place and set the plates down. 

But before Alan could move to his own seat, Will caught his hand and tugged him into a long, sweet kiss. Will held onto his hand even as the kiss ended, and spoke with their lips almost still brushing. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Alan murmured, and waited until Will let out a soft breath and squeezed his hand before letting it go. They each took their seats, and their hands collided over the cream for the coffee before Will, laughing, diverted to the sugar.

It was a good way to start the day.

~End~


End file.
